


#136

by ryukita



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukita/pseuds/ryukita
Summary: Ryuji swore to himself that he'd never back down from a dare, and look where that's got him.





	#136

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on @hinatajimes shuake social media au, #136! please go give it a read, it's wonderfully made and i adore it
> 
> also i wrote this at 1am on a whim, please be gentle

The number one rule for Truth or Dare was to always choose dare. The number two rule was to never back down from a dare. _Ever._ These were the only two rules. At least, they were the only two rules in Ryuji’s book.

He wasn’t scared of anything- He was with his friends, after all! And maybe a drink or two to make him a little more adventurous.

It still didn’t stop the chills from rushing through him when it was Futaba’s turn and she looked at Ryuji with the most devious look in her eyes.

“Ryuji! Truth or dare?”

Ryuji, as much as he always broke other rules, always had to stand by his own morals. “Dare!”

“This one’s reeaally easy, promise!” Futaba’s sickly sweet smile turned into a huge smirk. “Just kiss Inari!”

Ryuji spluttered, nearly knocking over his drink from how he suddenly sat up. “Wh-What?! What the eff kinda dare is that?!”

“Oh, c’mon, Ryuji- It’s like the most typical dare ever.” Ann waved it off like the most obvious thing ever.

“You’re effin’ smilin’ too! Are you in on this?!” Ryuji doesn’t know why the mere thought of kissing Yusuke made his heart jump to his throat. “Plus, how’re you gonna make Yusuke do somethin’ he doesn’t wanna do when he wasn’t dared to do shit!”

“Actually,” Yusuke piped up from his little corner, comfortably situated in a bean bag with a snack, “I’m not opposed.”

“DUDE! You’re not helpin’-”

“You sound quite flustered, Ryuji!” Haru cut in with her same, sweet smile that hid murderous intent. “Is it possible that you’re embarrassed?”

“Yeah! I thought you never backed down from dares.” Futaba leaned into the circle they were sitting in, that same smirk plastered across her face. “What makes this one so different?”

“Do it, do it, do it.” Akira chanted religiously in the background.

“AGH! FINE!” Ryuji threw his hands up. “Whatever! I’ll do it!” He managed to get himself out of his seat and hobble over to plop on Yusuke’s bean bag.

It was there that time seemed to slow down. Was he really going to do this? Ryuji was suddenly very aware of how hot his face felt and how fast his heart was beating. He wondered if Yusuke could hear it.  
Speaking of Yusuke, Ryuji couldn’t help but take the sight of him. He looked calm and composed as always, though his eyes shined with anticipation and curiosity. There he was, with his stupid perfect hair and stupid pretty face and stupid kissable lips. Stupid, clueless pretty boy, with the dumbest smile and the annoyingly attractive voice and _god those lips-_

Ryuji didn’t let himself think anymore- He had to go for it. So he does, smashing his lips into Yusuke’s.

The first thing that came to mind was that Yusuke’s lips were just as soft as they looked. The kiss tasted of alcohol and some of Yusuke’s snack, but Ryuji loved it. Maybe it was the liquor getting to him, but he wanted more and more.

So he took more. Ryuji reached his hands up to tangle them in Yusuke’s hair, and set the stage to steal more kisses from him. It felt even better that Yusuke reciprocated, and he was a _good-ass_ kisser. 

Ryuji doesn’t know how many times he kissed Yusuke, but soon his lungs are aching for oxygen, and he has to pull away with a gasp. He took the moment to look at what Yusuke had become- Dishevelled hair, slightly swollen lips, dark eyes filled with the same desire that Ryuji had-

Wait. They weren’t alone.

Ryuji suddenly becomes aware of everyone hooting and hollering around them. With a squeak, he leapt away from Yusuke. “I-I GOTTA TAKE A PISS-” Stumbling over his feet, he scrambled out of the room roaring with laughter.

It didn’t stop Ryuji from touching his lips once he was alone, missing how Yusuke’s lips felt against them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @nozotome !
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
